When Things Go Wrong
by Porsche101
Summary: When Riley sneaks out to go to a party late at night, she learns that when you have a mother like Agent K, you can't always get away with everything.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Daring opened her eyes to stare up at her dark ceiling. She had been waiting for the rest of the family to go to bed so she could do something she never thought she would ever do: she was going to sneak out.

She threw her covers off of her to show that she was already dressed and ready. She was wearing a black miniskirt with purple tights underneath. As for her shirt, it hung off of her shoulders just a tad with a black star in the middle of it. She wore a black tank-top underneath that so she could hide her bra-straps. Her hair was red, as usual, since she couldn't dye her hair in front of her parents. It was up in a classic ponytail since she didn't want to do anything crazy with it, unlike her Gothic outfit.

She hopped down from her bunk bed and walked to her closet so she could look at herself in her full-body mirror. _It's the style of the party, and I want to look cool, right? And Johnny is going to be there! I don't want him to think I'm a dork. _"Alright, Riley, let's do this." She couldn't help but feel nervous about this. She had never snuck out at night before and still couldn't believe she was about to go against herself and her parents. She was going against everything she believed in, her parent's wishes and even her personality.

About a week ago, some girls approached her and had invited her to some crazy party that was going on until ten at night to who knows how early in the morning. They had said that she had better show up wearing something cool and not her corny yellow sleeveless shirt, blue Capri pants and her belt that had the eighties colors that made her look like a hippy; the extinct species of the sixties.

She looked at her door, wondering if her parents were asleep. It's not like she was going to take a stupid risk and see if they were asleep, only to wake them up. She went over to her window and lifted it up very slowly and as quietly as she could, even though it virtually made no noise whatsoever. She carefully lowered her leg out of the window until she rested her foot onto the first step of a ladder that she had put there earlier, thanks to her cleverness. She silently made her way down the rest of the metal ladder until her feet were on the soft, green grass of their backyard.

She gazed up at the tree house. It looked very eerie against the pitch black sky and the full moon, which gave it weird shadows among its thousands of leaves. It was a crystal clear night with no clouds at all. She looked up to the stars as though she expected a sign to be there in the sky that read: 'don't do this, Riley. This is peer pressure madness', but the stars were just scattered randomly in the black sky, not showing any kind of a special pattern.

She made her way around the corner of the house to walk across the driveway and down the street to the next neighborhood where the party was. She padded across the driveway and made her way to the first non-parent approved party of her life.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This was horrifically short, I know, but this is just the prologue! It'll get better, I promise. I had this idea just a few days ago and I decided to write it out just for the heck of it. Do you see the review button? You know what you should do with it? CLICK IT!!! Please and thank you :) _


	2. Chapter 2

As Riley approached the house, she could hear the music coming from inside the interior. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door to be greeted from one of the girls from her school: Mikaela Bynes.

Mikaela had long, straight black hair with the best layers she had ever seen that went down to her shoulders. She was definitely cute and very popular. Riley didn't even know why she invited her in the first place. They probably needed somebody to fill in a slot.

"Hey, girl, glad to see you made it!" She looked down at her outfit and gave it an it's-okay-look.

"Yeah, nothing like sneaking out of your house at ten o'clock at night," Riley stated as she made her way into the house. It was huge! It had a large staircase on her right that led to the upstairs out of the expansive living room, which prominently showed a monstrous Flat Screen TV on the wall. There was an arch in the wall that led to the equally huge kitchen. Her eyes swept over the black leather furniture and the wooden coffee table with a glass top. It looked like the house was out of a House Fancy magazine.

"Wow, your home is beautiful…" she commented in admiration.

"Ah, come on Riles! Don't stand here all night gawking at the house! This thing was built for a party!"

For the first time that night, Riley noticed all of the people from her school. There were probably about twenty of them in the living room all together! She recognized a lot of people. _Let's see… I spy Ciera and her gang, Susan Crawford, Ashley White, Rachel White, Lacy Smith, Harold McGuffin, David McCallum, Donnie Montgomery, Rich Bichette, Gary Waddell… _her thoughts trailed off as the faces of the people just became a blur. There were too many to name at one time.

Then her spot beam found him: Johnny. Her face instantly flooded with joy at the sight of her boyfriend. She practically floated to him through the crowd. "Hi, Johnny," she gushed in a strange dreamy voice.

He turned around to face her. "Hi, Riley, glad to see you were invited." He gave her one of his crooked smiles that she absolutely swooned over.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're here too." She rested her elbow on the table and was immediately welcomed by something squishy and cold… She gasped and looked down. Her elbow had landed right in the chip dip. _Oh my god, this is so like a movie, I swear! _

Johnny stifled a laugh that he knew would have been rude if she heard it. "Whoops."

She laughed nervously and reached over to grab a napkin in order to wipe the mess up. She rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness. "Let's hope that never happens again."

"Ah, it's fine, it doesn't change who you are tonight." His eyes flashed down at her outfit and a smile appeared on his lips.

'Yeah, thanks." She turned around and looked at the crowd of people dancing to the beat of the music that was coming from the TV. Did she really belong there? Of course not. Last year, she would have been up in her room probably asleep or doing homework. She was such a goody-goody during that time, which meant it was time to breakout, expand her comfort zone way outside its limits. Become… part of the cool crowd.

"I really didn't think you were going to show up tonight. It sure was a surprise," he laughed, knocking her out of her doubtful thoughts about the "cool crowd".

"Yeah, I've changed. I was just thinking about how it was time to… breakout of my limits and try to have some fun like everyone else here," she repeated from her earlier thoughts, gazing out at the crowd. She looked back up to Johnny and their eyes met for what seemed like for an excruciatingly long time, at least to Riley.

"Okay, if you're going to break out of your limits…," he inched closer to her, "do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Umm, what are you thinking?" she asked, the nervousness etched into her voice, perhaps a little too clearly.

He chuckled. "Don't be nervous." He could read her like a book. "After all, it's no big deal. We're out at a party with a bunch of people from our school and you expect me to not kiss you?"

Riley's face instantly flushed. A first kiss? Here? Now? _Why not here? Why not now? _a voice whispered to her from the depths of her subconscious. This is the perfect moment, Riley! Don't ruin it!

As Johnny leaned in, she automatically did the same. She instantly tried to remember the last time she brushed her teeth, but as soon as their lips met, that stressed thought instantly melted away from her.

He reached up and fingered her soft red-orange hair. He loved her hair color, more than any other. He always hoped that she would never dye it, because that would completely ruin it for him. His hand traveled to her ponytail as the kiss deepened. He had been thinking about kissing her for a while, and now that it was finally happening, it was like a dream.

As Riley got lost in the kiss, she thought about how glad she was to have snuck out of the house. If she hadn't, they wouldn't have been sharing that one, beautiful moment, all because of her. Her thoughts whizzed around her head at such dangerous speeds, that she was afraid their threatening pace would push Johnny away from her. Her mind finally settled on her mom. What would she think of her when she found out she snuck out of the house? Riley tried to frown in thought but Johnny's lips kept her from doing so. Oh well, who said she was going to say anything? After all, the parents are usually the last to know about what their children are up to.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Ha, you all knew you saw it coming! Once again… click that review button until your mouse wears down! Or until your finger gets tired… _


	3. Chapter 3

Agent K's eyes suddenly snapped open in the darkness. She wasn't sure why she woke up; she just didn't… feel right. She had that motherly, or spy, instinct that something just wasn't the way it should be. She looked over at her husband, who was snoring. _Nothing unusual there, _she thought with a silent smile in the darkness.

She lifted herself off of the bed and made her way to the door. She slipped silently out into the hallway, not making any noise at all as her feet made their way down the hall toward Todd's room. She cracked the door slowly, and just wide enough to slip her head in, her platinum blonde hair falling over her left shoulder.

He was most certainly up in his bed because, like his father, he snored as well, not to mention that his puny butt was lifted high into the hair with the side of his head squished up against his pillow.

K giggled softly to herself. He was so cute when he wasn't dreaming of ways to get money and free gifts from other people.

She padded her way about five feet to the end of the hallway to check her daughter's room: Riley's. She did the same with her door that she had done with Todd's. She expected to see her red-orange hair at the top of her bunk bed, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened as the realized this.

She made her way to the pink bed and climbed just a bar up the ladder. "Riley?" she whispered, but only to get silence. She stared down at the obviously empty bed sheets. When she landed swiftly back on the floor of the room, something caught her eye. Her window was open. She walked toward it and noticed a ladder leaning against the house, shining in the moonlight as though to say 'yes Mrs. Daring, your precious daughter was here'.

K scowled. "Oh, no, not my Riley! She wouldn't do this… would she?" She looked around the dim bedroom, as though the answer was written on the walls.

She reached back with a flourish and pulled out a tracker from her back pocket. She had sewn tracking devices in the labels of Riley's underpants while she was doing laundry, and she glad she had done it at the time. She pressed a button with her thumb, making the screen light up. It zoomed in quickly on the world, the state, the city and, eventually, the neighborhood next door. She watched as a red dot began blinking in the house that was labeled as 1844.

"No child of mine sneaks out of the house and gets away with it!" she whispered angrily to herself as she made her way down the hallway to the garage where her trusty spy car companion would be.

Agent K barged in through the door to be welcomed by soft snoring. _Does anyone in this house __**not **__snore?_

"Oh, no, your majesty, don't take a commercial jet. I'll fly you to the colonies myself, hop in," Car murmured in his sleep, much to K's amusement, then she remembered why she went out there in the first place.

"Carter? Car, wake up," K whispered with a rub to his hood.

"Huh, wha-? Katherine?" Car muttered groggily. "What are you doing up this late of an hour?"

"Car, cut the talk! Riley has gone missing! Well, not actually _missing_ since I know where she is, so the better description for here is she snuck out."

"What? Why on Earth would Riley do such a thing? That does not sound like her at all." Car started his engine as K climbed into his seat.

She flinched slightly at his cold leather seats. It felt weird to be in his driver's seat clutching the steering wheel at nearly midnight. "I cannot believe that I'm going out in my car, dressed in my pajamas at the dead of night, all because my daughter decided to be stupid and slipped out of the house."

"I know, I know. I'm tired, too." Car yawned as they pulled out into the street and motored their way to the house in the next neighborhood where Riley was. "What? You woke me up just so you could drive about twenty feet down the road?!" Car exclaimed as they came to a halt in front of house 1844.

K climbed out of the driver's side. "It's not like I was going to walk."

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as she made her way across his front to knock on the door of the unexpected house.

"I'm going to get my daughter back, what do you think I'm doing?"

"K, you can't just barge in on a party like that! Do you want to embarrass her?"

"Oh, I could care less about that! She's grounded for the rest of eternity!"

"Kathie, stop! You don't understand! Look through my sight for once."

She was about to ask what he meant by 'look through his sight', but he slipped a pair of x-ray goggles over her eyes before she could question him.

"Look at her, do you want to spoil the moment?"

Sure enough, K could see her daughter very clearly, along with Johnny, who was kissing her in a way that K had never seen teenagers do before… it actually had… real meaning to it. She slipped the goggles off slowly so she could go back to regular human vision.

"Ah, jeune amour." Car whispered as he continued to watch them.

"Young love," K translated with ease.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Blah, I do not speak French myself so had to surf the web for a little while to find the term 'jeune amour'. For those of you who saw the episode 'Garage Sale Daring' I got Car's quote "__oh, no, your majesty, don't take a commercial jet. I'll fly you to the colonies myself, hop in" from it. Just to let you know. Terribly short and absolutely horrible ending, I know. Let me know what you think! R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

As Riley made her way down the walk from the 'party house', at least that's what Mikaela called it, she thought about the activities of the night. Her kiss with Johnny, the dancing, the beat-filled music… it was all so fun! _I wonder if I'll ever get a chance like that again, _she wondered to herself. She looked down at her feet and stared at the cracks in the sidewalk. _Step on a crack, you'll break your mother's back, _she thought with a smile. Oh man, mom. She stopped walking and frowned. Will she ever find out about her sneaking out of the house? She certainly hoped not, because if she ever did, she would be grounded for life. She started walking again but something tugged her back on her shirt collar. She yelped as she was lifted up into the air. Whatever had gotten her, it turned her around. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hello, dear," her mother greeted her with a smile.

She looked down at Car's hood and realized that he had been the one to grab her off her feet.

"If you ever get me up this late again, you are going to regret it," he threatened.

She bit her lip. "Okay, okay so you got me! I snuck out of the house to go to a party with some friends at school." She hung her head guiltily and closed her eyes.

Her mother waited before saying anything. She instructed Carter to put her down back on her feet. "Riley, you are grounded, and this time it's not just a week, its months. You are not to play with your friends, use the Fleemco replacement program and the phone at all for that matter, or eat anything that is associated with high amounts of sugar, for three months… or until I decide to relieve your punishment from you."

Riley flinched as her grounding punishments were said. "I'm so sorry mom." She looked up and saw her with a half smile on her lips. "What? Do you enjoy punishing me?"

"No, not at all, but I am so happy for you."

Riley's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"First of all, you actually made a successful escape."

"At least in the beginning," Car pointed out.

"And second of all, you had your very first kiss with Johnny," she said, her smile growing, surprisingly wider, even to Car's shock.

"You… you saw that?"

"X-ray goggles. Every spy, as well as every mother, needs them," Car explained with ease.

"So, you let me kiss Johnny? When you were right outside the house watching?"

"Riley, honey, I wasn't about to interrupt that. I am just so glad that you stuck to your boundaries and didn't do anything you would regret in the future."

"Yeah, I guess so," she muttered as she walked around to Car's passenger door.

"But I hope that you will learn a lesson from your groundings, Riley."

"Oh, I will," she answered as she thought of actually having to stay away from sugar for three months. She let out a groan.

"Also, you are never wearing that horrid outfit ever again," K said with a glance to it as they started down the road.

"I don't care. I was going to throw it to the back of my closet anyway." It was too scratchy to wear on a regular basis.

"Good, because purple and black really aren't your colors, you should stick with lighter ones."

Riley stared at her mother for a while as that came out of her mouth. She had expected for her to completely blow up, but not Agent K. _My mom is one of the kinder mothers that doesn't entirely lose it. _

"Hmm, I might just move your punishment to four months," K muttered thoughtfully.

Riley rolled her eyes. _And_ _maybe not._

_

* * *

__Author's Note:_

_I really had trouble with the ending but I suppose it'll do, at least if you forgive me. Hope you liked this story! I might just write another with both Riley and Todd. I'll think about it. *wink* *wink* _


End file.
